fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Vederklauws Weg: Hoofdstuk 15
Het wordt tijd dat een nieuwe leider zijn recht over de WoudClan gaat opeisen. Dit zal niet zonder slag of stoot verlopen... Hoofdstuk 15 Wankelend ging Vederklauw het medicijnhol uit. Heel zijn kop tolde bij de gedachte dat Dennenster dood was. De open plek baadde nog steeds in het maanlicht; niemand had het heengaan van de oude WoudClanleider al opgemerkt. ''Kies een kant! ''Aan de ingang zag de medicijnkat dat Kiezelsteen en Goudsbes tezamen de wacht hielden. Zij twee leken zich, van alle RotsClankatten, het best ingeburgerd te zijn in dit kamp. Zij waren de enige die vrijwillig met de WoudClankatten praatten, prooi deelden en nieuws uitwisselden. Hun Clangenoten vormden als het ware een eigen kleine groep binnenin de Clan. Misschien betekende de wens van de SterrenClan dat de RotsClan hier niet kon blijven, ook Goudsbes en Kiezelsteen niet. Zenuwachtig liep Vederklauw naar de ingang van het krijgershol en siste zachtjes: 'Wolkvacht! Wolkvacht!' Het duurde even, maar uiteindelijk knipperden twee groene ogen in het duister voor hem. 'Vederklauw? Wat is er aan de hand?' klonk het helder. 'Dennenster is dood', informeerde Vederklauw de commandant zachtjes. Even sperden Wolkvachts ogen zich wijd open van verbazing en ontzetting, maar toen knikte hij. 'Het wordt tijd dat ik mijn plek als leider van deze Clan ga opeisen.' 'We zullen voorzichtig moeten zijn', waarschuwde Vederklauw hem. 'We moeten nu meteen vertrekken en dan zo snel mogelijk terugkomen. Voor je veiligheid mag niemand weten dat je je negen levens bent gaan opeisen.' Wolkvacht knikte bedachtzaam. 'Laten we nu maar meteen vertrekken.' Achter het hol van de oudsten, waar Dennensters lichaam nog lag, was er een smalle opening tussen de doornstruiken. Wolkvacht kon er makkelijke tussendoor met zijn korte vacht, maar Vederklauws pluizige haar bleef aan de doornen haken en hij moest zich inhouden om niet te sussen. Eenmaal buiten het kamp zetten de twee katten een drafje in; ze moesten zo snel mogelijk bij het tweebeenpad zien te komen, het oversteken en naar de grot gaan waar Vederklauw zijn naam en titel ontvangen had. De reis verliep niet zonder moeilijkheden. Een keer hoorde, ze in de verte het janken van een vos en eens ze bij het tweebeenpad waren aangekomen, konden ze maar ternauwernood een passerend groepje tweebenen ontwijken. 'Je vraagt ze af waarom ze op dit uur buiten zijn, met die slechte ogen van ze', siste Wolkvacht minachtend. Voor de rest leek alkes rustig op het pad, dus staken ze snel over naar het begin van de greppel die tussen de harde rotsen van RitsClangebied en de golvende, groene weiden van de VeldClan voerde. Zo diep in groenblad stond het waterpeil van de beek die erdoorheen klaterde erg laag; het kwam nog niet eens tot boven Vederklauws zoolkussentjes. Een uil riep in de verte en beide katten keken zenuwachtig om zich heen. 'Hoe ver is het nog?' vroeg Wolkvacht, zijn stem klonk gespannen. 'Het is best nog een eind', moest Vederklauw wel eerlijk antwoorden. Hoe verder ze gingen, hoe dieper de greppel zich de grond in slingerde en hoe dichter de wanden naar elkaar toe begonnen te komen. Er straalde angst van Wolkvacht af; hij was hier nog nooit eerder geweest. Het water werd langzaam hoger en de grond weer zompiger, de gapende zwartheid voor de twee katten leek dichterbij te komen. Uiteindelijk was Wolkvachts pels nog maar een vage schim in het duister, en toen zelfs die niet meer zichtbaar was, gebood Vederklauw hem halt te houden. 'Ga met je neus tegen de wand van de grot liggen', instrueerde hij de commandant. Hoewel hij geen poot voor ogen zag, hoorde hij het geschuifel toen Wolkvacht zich tegen de wand oprolde. Even later vertelde de regelmatige, zachte ademhaling dat hij sliep. Met angst in zijn hart ging Vederklauw een staartlengte daar vandaan liggen en rolde zich in de slaaphouding. Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauws Warrior Cats verhalen Categorie:Warrior Cats